Thanks for the Memories
by Beaulieu
Summary: A dedication fic for all the cast and crew of The X-Files. I couldn't let it go without saying good-bye. Have a look.


Title: Thanks for the Memories 

Author: Monnie piper_maru_318@hotmail.com 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files characters. Never did. 

Summary: The end of The X-Files has prompted me to create this dedication fic, 

in honour of the best show to ever grace television. You are gone, but certainly 

not forgotten. 

Archive: Sure, just tell me where we're going. 

~~~ 

"To live in hearts we leave behind, 

Is not to die." -Campbell, Hallowed Ground. 

On September 10, 1993, history was made. The very first X-Files episode aired on FOX, and in the following years, it became a hit. Who knew that it would've become as popular as it did, or that it would've lasted as long as it did? Certainly not the viewers.... 

But Chris Carter and his writers had faith in their show and they wouldn't just let it die after thirteen episodes, like so many others before them. With each passing episode, Chris proved to all of us what a great show he had going, and we grew hooked on all of the mythology. 

Like every TV show, each season was known for something different. 

In season one, they were all new to television and they were just experimenting with everything to see what worked. Apparently they found it very quickly because in the entire run of The X-Files, some of their best episodes were in Season One- like Jersey Devil and Ice. 

In season two David and Gillian were just starting to hit their stride, and more attention from the media was given to the X-Files. In 'Duane Barry' Agent Scully was abducted and she returned three episodes later. This season added a lot to the whole alien and extra terrestrial story line of the series. 

In season three we discovered the chip in Scully's neck, and by the end of this season, we saw that Mulder's mom was unwell. 

In season four, The X-Files supposedly reached it's climax. There were a lot of controversial episodes this season, like 'Home', and lots of mythology, and the monsters of the week were extra scary. By the end of the season, Scully was said to have cancer, unfortunately, and Mulder uncovered many Samantha clones. After moving from Friday nights to Sunday, The X-Files had finally found it's respectful place in prime time TV. 

In season five the popularity of the show soared. Chris decided to make a movie, Fight The Future. 

In season six, we experienced sort of a bridge from one aspect of the show to the other. In the beginning of this season we were just leaving what I like to call the "old" X-Files, and by the end we were entering a whole new world of our favourite TV show. 

In season seven, some people say the X-Files started to go downhill. Looking back, I think it was just a new beginning, the opening of a door, if you will.. the another aspect of the show. Sure, the mythology began to fade slightly, but in the season finale, Requiem, when we found out Scully was pregnant, and that Mulder had disappeared, I couldn't wait for season eight to begin. 

In Season eight, it was all about the disappearance of Mulder. We met Agent Doggett. Everyone had mixed reactions towards him. Half of us loved him, the other half hated him. I'm one of the people who hated him at first. But when Scully began to trust him, so did I. I have to say, he gave the word "skeptic" a new meaning, and he made season eight a joy to watch. Half way through the season we met another new agent- Monica Reyes. She was the new "believer" and she returned for four more episodes that season. During the season finale, we viewed the birth of Scully's child, William. 

In season nine, we got to watch the Reyes/Doggett relationship evolve. We learned a bit more about Agent Reyes and what she was about, but seeing as this was the final season of The X-Files, we barely scratched the surface of it. We saw William grow up a bit, and then we saw him put up for adoption. The series finale of The X-Files, the very last episode, also saw the return of Fox Mulder. 

And that was that. 

Five days ago exactly, the end of an era came. May 19th, 2002 marked the day of the 

series finale of The X-Files. Being an avid viewer since season six, I couldn't just let it 

go without saying good-bye, and thank you. 

Although I haven't been watching The X-Files from the very beginning nine years ago, I can still say that I'm going to miss it. I remember the first time I ever saw the X-Files distinctly. I just fell in love with it. I just couldn't get enough of it, and I taped every single episode from then on and watched and re-watched them at a feverish pace. And they never got old. It was a classic show. Mulder and Scully were two beautifully written characters, and Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny brought them to life. I never grew wary of their search for the truth. 

Then Robert Patrick came along. At first, I hated him because I thought of him as a replacement for Mulder. How ignorant of me. Halfway into season eight he won my heart. Robert is a phenomenal actor and his acting range never fails to amaze me. Doggett was the perfect addition. He was the new skeptic. This was a brilliant move on Chris Carter's part. Making Agent Doggett a believer just like Mulder, would've ruined everything, I believe. Through this, we also saw the believer in Scully. 

Near the end of season eight in an episode called "This Is Not Happening", Agent Monica Reyes was brought into The X-Files. Annabeth Gish did a wonderful job working with her script, and the limited background on Agent Reyes. Not very many people liked her, some thought she was really Mulder's sister, but I loved her. I think it's a shame we never uncovered more or Monica's background. 

Then there were all of the other characters- The gunmen, CSM, Marita, Fowley, Skinner, and the others. They were all a key part in making the X-Files what it was each week, and I thank them. 

The X-Files has also taught me a lot. I loved that Scully was so kick-ass and in your face. She took the whole idea of a female FBI agent to a whole new level. As cliché as it is, Mulder and Reyes taught me to believe... and to stand up for what you believe in. And Doggett taught me... umm, OK so I can't think of anything off the top of my head but damnit, the man is hott!! *ahem* 

I guess that's what this whole show was about though. Standing up for what you 

believed in and actually "wanting" to believe. The X-Files has ended, 

and has left me with many lifelong lessons. And I know I'll never forget them. 

I made several new friends through The X-Files, and had a great time at the X-Files Forum over the years. All of the fans have been really great, and everyday there'd be something new to talk about there. I'm still going to be checking in there from time to time, but I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who made the entire experience even better; I love you guys!! 

Chris Carter, thank you so much for creating this brilliant show.. you're a genius and I can't even begin to thank you!! Thanks to all the actors, writers, producers and everyone else who made this all possible... I don't think you'll all ever understand how much your show meant to me. 

Thanks everyone for making this one of the best experiences of my life, it's truly been a great ride and not one I'll forget. 

Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, John Doggett, and Monica Reyes... I'm gonna miss you guys. 

Thanks for all the memories. 

~~~ 

"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." 


End file.
